Operations of intestines and gallbladder etc. are common surgery operations, especially after the total stomach removal, the intestines and esophagus must be anastomosis, but after anastomosis by existing anastomosis devices, it often happens complication such as leakage, anastomotic stenosis, reflux, hard food passing, and the existing anastomosis device has high cost.
Tubular type surgical staplers used in the art (such as CDH25 anastomat, Johnson & Johnson) is to evert the distal and proximal intestines and secured them by two row metal pins, after healed, a constriction ring without flexible function is formed, thus case complication such as leakage, anastomotic stenosis, reflux, hard food passing etc. after healing.
An elastic ring adapter for used in esophagus gastric-chamber, disclosed in a china invention with the publication number CN1036898, is particularly suitable for use in esophagogastroanastomotic operation after removal of esophageal and cardiac cancers. The applicator of the present invention has two applications: CN101327142 and CN101243987, which provide well devices for intestines anastomosis, without intestinal anastomotic leakage, anastomotic stenosis and foreign body residue at the anastomotic and with few reflux, smooth passing of the holding substance and low medical service cost, but the operation is complex and need long time for surgery, and the anastomosis is not well enough.